The Rise of the Fallen Star
by Snowdoll18
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya a player for Seirin thinks its his fault for them loseing to Yosen at the Winter Cup. This made him decide he wanted to get stronger.He left three months before school got out to go to America. There he would encounter his Childhood friend Zero who is willingly to teah him the basics. Can Kuroko overcome his weaknesses and fly like a star or will he fall and crash.


**Yay here is my new story uh-huh! Right now I am focusing on three stories hell of a lot of work this story right here is the third -.-" Sucks for me that I have a shit load of work to do but I have to do it -.-" Oh yea in this story there's going to be Five OC'S but don't mind them Only one of them is mentioned in every chapter. Hehe In this story Kuroko gets a little sister ;D So ready the story and tell me what you think.**

**Voice- Why not finish "Can you really change fate?" the fans are going to be super pissed when they find out that you won't be updating for a while**

**Me- Shut the hell up! They weren't supposed to know about that until I was safely in hiding!**

**Voice- Oh well they know now and here they come!**

**Me- Shit! -Runs away with a giant angry mob behind-**

**Voice- Enjoy The story!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: **Yes! I finally got Kuroko! Oh shit here come Fujimaki Tadatoshi and he's got a pistol!

-Fujimaki shoots me in the leg-

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**- Dammit didn't we go through this just last week!

**Me:** As you can see I don't own them Fujimaki does -.-"!

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kagami Taiga was on his way to Kuroko's house. Kuroko didn't come to school yesterday which was a first. When they lost to Yosen Kuroko seemed the most depressed. At first all he did was study and do work no bothering to come to practice but when he missed school yesterday they got worried and sent Kagami to check on him. Kagami walked up to Kuroko's apartment. He knocked but got no reply he knocked some more still no reply._

_"Kuroko if you in there get your ass out here and stop being so damn depressed." Kagami knocked a couple of more times before giving up. Walking back down he almost tripped over a flower pot. He was about to set the pot back up straight when a white envelop caught his attention. He looked at the envelop it stated_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_To: Seirin's basketball team._

_Kagami opened the letter confused like what the hell did he want the bastard better not have killed himself. Ohh if he did Kagami was going to bring him back to life just to kill his ass again._

_Dear Friends_

_If you're reading this letter then it means that I have already left. If you're wondering where I am right now I am in the United States New York to be exact. After out loss to Yosen it made me realize that everybody else it growing in their own way while I am stuck to my same old playing style using miss-direction based attacks. These last weeks I have been earning enough credits that would get me through these last three months of our school year. I won't be returning this school year. But I will return to play for Seirin for my second year. I won't be playing in the States just learning the basics from an old friend. Her names Zero. We played in elementary until she moved to the states. So now I am asking her the favor to teach me how to play. The only reason I couldn't tell you all to your faces is because I figured you guys would be mad and wouldn't let me leave. When I return I promise to be way stronger then I was before I left. I can't wait to see you all again._

_ Yours Truly_

_ Kuroko Tetsuya_

**End of flash back**

* * *

"And that's what happened when I went to his house." Kagami was explaining to his teammates what happened.

"That dumb ass!" Riko their coach said.

"Oh just wait till I get my hands on him!" Hyuga their team coach had about 4 veins popping out of his head he was soo pissed.

"Kuroko's mean for leaving us now who am I going to pick on!" Kiyoshi stated looking at the floor depressed.

"Oh I'm going to go visit him during summer break just so I can kick his ass!" Kagami was pissed that he left but even more so because he told them through a letter he was pretty sure everybody else said the same thing. Even though Kagami was pissed deep down he knew he was going to miss him and he was sort of hurt that he didn't trust the enough to tell them to their faces instead of making everybody worry like he did.

"Well we don't have time to be depressed if Kuroko's gone to get stronger we need to make sure he has a team that can compete with him so **LINE UP**!" Their coach Riko was trying to brighten their moods which it did a little.

"**OK**!" The whole team screamed in unison while running to the line to start the regular drills.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Kuroko was on the plane in secondary class. He didn't have anybody sitting next to him much to his surprise. He though there would have been more people but it looks like he was wrong. He fiddled with his fingers nervous about what the team would think when they got the letter. He knew they would get it. It had been a day since he left well since he left japan he didn't have a straight shot so they would land every now and then to get onto another plane but this time they weren't landing until they got to New York.

"Oh I'm so going to get it if they come to New York." He pinched the bridge oh his nose just thinking about it. He took out his ipod and started to play his favorite American song.

* * *

**Eiffel 65- I'm Blue**

**Yo listen up here's a story**

** about a little guy that**

** lives in a blue world.**

**And all day and all night**

** and everything he sees**

** is just blue like him inside **

**and outside.**

* * *

**Blue his house with a blue**

**little window**

**And a blue corvette.**

**And everything is blue for**

**him and himself.**

**And everybody around**

**Cus he anit got nobody to**

**listen to.**

* * *

**Chorus**

**I'm blue da ba**

**dee da ba**

**die...**

**(Da ba de**

**Da ba die) x6**

* * *

**Chorus**

**I****'m blue da ba**

**dee da ba**

**die...**

**(Da ba de**

**Da ba die) x6**

***21 seconds of music***

* * *

**I have a blue house with a**

**blue window.**

**Blue is the color of all that**

**I wear.**

**Blue are the streets and all**

**the trees are too.**

**I have girlfriend and she **

**is so blue.**

* * *

**Blue are the people here**

**that walk around,**

**Blue like my corvette, it's **

**standing outside.**

**Blue are the words I say**

**and what I think.**

**Blue are the feelings that**

**live inside me.**

* * *

**I'm blue da ba**

**dee da ba**

**die...**

**(Da ba de**

**Da ba die) x6**

* * *

**I'm blue da ba**

**dee da ba**

**die...**

**(Da ba de**

**Da ba die) x6**

* * *

**Inside ****and outside b****lue his **

******house.**

******With the blue little window and **

******a blue corvette.**

******And everything is blue for him **

******and himself.**

******And everybody around cause **

******he anit got.**

******Nobody to listen to.**

* * *

**I'm blue da ba**

**dee da ba**

**die...**

**(Da ba de**

**Da ba die) x6**

* * *

**I'm blue da ba**

**dee da ba**

**die...**

**(Da ba de**

**Da ba die) x6**

* * *

_**Kuroko's P.O.V**_

I really didn't know why I like the song so much maybe it's because that blue was the color of my hair and eyes. Or because it was just down right different just the way I like it. But I was starting to get bored very quickly of the music. So I laid my head on the window starring at the sea under the plane as we flew. I closed my eyes and wondered what would be instore for me.

After what seemed to be hours later they were finally about to land at the New York Airport. I was still groggy from the long long nap and the flight so it took me a minute to process the information.

To tell the truth my parents lived here. My dad worked as a CEO of a company in japan until they were stated to move his third year of middle school. It took a lot of convincing that I was going to be ok and I was going to eat right for my parents to finally tell me that I could stay. I then got a apartment by myself.

I was happy to see my mom, dad, and even my little sister for the first time in over a year. I was also glad to see Zero I haden't seen her (and yes it is a she) in a while. Zero was her real name. Her parent's named her that because she had a birthmark under her eyes in the shape of a Z it wasn't big though. She was a year younger then me by a year but she had skipped a grade so she was also a 1st year just like I was.

She was also really smart and she was smaller than everybody which made her a target for bullying. But for some reason while everybody else bullied her I was her only friend. And she was grateful for that. In the letters she sent me over the years she told me she was a black belt in Judo, Tae kwon do, and Karate. And that she also boxed. So the tell the truth I would say I'm a little scared of her now.

I Grabbed my bag from the capartment over my head and I walked off the plane. I then went to where the luggage was being checked out at and got my bags. I walked towards the crowd of people that were waiting for somebody to get off the plane or were waiting to be called for their plane. I saw my family with a card with my name on it. _Did they really think I would get lost? _

* * *

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Kuroko walked over to his family and found himself in the tight embrace of his mother.

"Oh my gosh. Honey you've grown!" She let go of the hug but still had her hands on his shoulders. His mother still looked the same. That sholder length werid light blue hair. and her stunning light blue eyes.

"Pfft! He's still small." Kuroko looked down to see his 12 year old little sister. He glared at her and turned his head away. She looked exactly like him but she had long hair.

"Shutup chibi (_**A/N** **CHIBI=MIGET**_).


End file.
